A Different Kind of Hero
by lupuslady
Summary: The girls are genetic experiments living their whole life in an lab. 5 yrs after their escape they end up in Tokyo trying to live normal lives and trying to find the other experiments to free meanwhile making friends and having first love
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Sailor moon but I wish I did

5 Years Ago

"Catch them dead or alive! Whatever you do don't let those kids leave this building!" A woman with fire red hair screamed

Meanwhile, five thirteen year old girls are running through the sterile white hospital hallways trying to find an exit.

"Halt!" A guard in front of them yells, pointing his gun at the girls.

Before he could report the whereabouts of the escape artists a beam of fire knocks him on his back rendering him unconscious.

"Good job" one girl whispers

"Here it is!" the girl with naturally blue hair exclaims pointing to the vent leading outside.

The girls attempted to pull off the vent cover and the brunette cursed "dammit" under her breathe when it wouldn't budge.

"Lita what did I say about yourr language" the bluenette lectured.

"Now is not the time for your lecturing, Ami" The raven haired girl yells.

"Give me room everyone" the girl with two buns on top of her golden blonde hair commands, using her diamond nails she loosens all the screws before retracted her nails back to normal.

"Nice thinking Serena" the raven haired girl praised while yanking off the grate.

"Thanks Rei" Serena whispers and crawls in turning around to help Ami and Lita in.

"Guys where is Mina?" Rei asks. The three in the vent whirl their heads around searching for their missing friend.

"Right here Rei" Mina called out appearing of thin air fixing her signature red bow adorning her long golden hair.

"Well hurry up princess" Rei barks

Rei carefully placed the vent back in place once they were all in the vent. Nodding to the girls to continue their trek, she placed the screws in her pockets. As they made their way quietly through the vents they could heat the chaos of guards and scientists searching for the runaways.

"Guys I can see light" Serena quietly calls out.

Their hearts raced in excitement and fear, the only sound that could be heard was the slight squeaking of screws being undone and the bang of the vent being kicked out sounded like angels singing down on these girls. One by one the girls stepped out into the cool autumn night where the stars and the waning moon lighting their way to freedom

Back in the hospital in a dark office sits the red head woman drumming her jungle red finger nails against her mahogany desk. "So...you are telling me they escaped?" she questioned.

"Yes Beryl, experiments X-10, 23, 76, and 99 along with the aid of Dr. Mizuno's daughter." Answered a tall, lean man with shoulder length white hair staring at his boss; red and violet colored eyes clashed.

Beryl stands, slapping her hands on the desk "General Diamond you will find the experiments if it's the last thing you do!" she screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" screamed the other four girls as Amy blushed from the attention. "Guys you really didn't have to do this" Amy said while staring and Lita's famous double dark chocolate cake set on the small dining table. Rei rolled her eyes "Pfft, Amy get over it. We should celebrate the fact that you finally turned 18!" then muttered "plus your the only one with an actual birthday." "Awe Rei you know she doesn't mean it like that, she just doesn't like have all the attention all on her, right Amy?" Serena said while pinching Amy's flushed cheeks. "Yea Amy your the last one of us to finally be an adult, this is something to celebrate. Plus it's an excuse for Lita to make her infamous cake." Mina added while stepping away from Lita's threating pinch. "Oh all right." then blew out her colorful candles. The rest of the group laughed and handed out the gifts they were able to acquire. Serena and Rei chipped together to get her the new Science Through the Ages book Amy has been eying, Lita baked an assortment of Amy's favorite sweets, and Mina bought her a new blouse. There was tears in Amy's eyes as she profusely thanked her friends. Mina called for a group hug then declared it was time for cake.

Since their breakout 5 years ago they have been on the run since then. Moving from place to place to keep from being found by the company. The first few years Serena and Mina had to steal most of what they needed while they lived in abandon buildings. After they hit 15 the girls picked up odd jobs trying to survive without stealing, but after an run in with some of the company soldiers the girls decided to take the company down in hopes of living a normal life. The past couple of years they have been spent taking down smaller establishments throughout the world the company outsourced. This led them to hopefully the end of their journey in Tokyo, Japan, where the company's headquarters were located. The company is a secret science research building that searched genetics and mutations in genes, when scientists discovered they could mutate genes to make human beings more proficient the company was established. This research was eventually named the X project. Paid mercenaries were brought in as security when the first X experiment showed promise and was proved the younger the subject was the more likely mutations would stick. Children were brought in by hundreds from everywhere, mostly orphan babies. Unfortunately most of the experiments did not survive the change, Lita was one of the first children to survive and have a successful mutation, they called her X-10. The guards however called her Wolverina as a joke because of the bone like claws she can produce from in between her knuckles, one between the pointer and middle finger and another between the finger and pinky finger. The scientists didn't stop there though, to make the claws indestructible they coated them in a metal they created called Adanamtium this led to the add-age of heightening her senses, increasing her speed, and giving her the ability to heal 10 times faster than a normal human being. Serena or X-23 was based on Lita's success, her finger and toe nails are constructed out of diamonds with ability to grow and retract back to normal. She was also given cat like senses, agility, and speed. X-76 was given the ability to control light waves to make herself and what she is touching invisible also using light waves to create some sort of protective shield, but she prefers to be called Mina. Rei's experiment was the most difficult, scientists wanted a mutant to carry the ability to control fire and in the process countless children died from suffocation or third degree burns. X-99 was the only one from experimentation group to survive. Scientists were ecstatic when she could manipulate energy around her to create fire and heat up the air around her to allow her to fly at sup sonic speeds. These four girls formed a friendship between them that none of the other mutants had when they were 8 years old while playing with dolls in the playroom. A year later is when they met and befriended the ever curious Amy. Amy was in fact not a mutant she was actually one of the lead scientist's, Dr. Muzano, daughter. One day in her 9 year old life she escaped her mother's watchful eye and discovered the playroom and being the inquisitive being she is decided to observe this other children. Her plans were however interrupted by her now friends who were just in awe of her naturally blue hair and her brilliance, reluctantly she agreed to play with them and made friends with these mutant girls. Amy always had trouble making friends and when Dr. Muzano found her daughter happily playing with children she allowed her free access to the room. That was the mistake everyone made by overlooking such an innocent friendship because Amy happened to be the mastermind behind their escape after Serena cried in her shoulder after a painful appointment with the doctors. Now all five 18 year old escapes lived in a rundown cramped two bedroom apartment with Lita and Amy in one room and the other girls in the other, but they were happy there it was better than how they grew-up.

"We should go check out that arcade place we heard those kids talking about the other day!" Mina exclaimed. Amy answered "You mean the Crown, thats a good idea its right across that building we have been interested in for selling guns to those mercenaries." Groans were heard from around the room, Serena whined "Awe come on Amy it's your birthday can't we just relax?" and the others agreed. "I guess, but at least we are going to pick a seat that gives the best view of the building for another day." "Yes!" Serena yelped while pumping her fist in the air. "To the Crown." Rei proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took so long for this chapter, I'm a huge procrastinator. So here it is, oh by the way I don't own anything only the idea! ENJOY!

The Crown

A gush of cool air greeted the girls on their entrance to arcade that decked out in a 50's style decor, with a large shiny white counter with blue and red vinyl stools and matching tables and booths scattered around the medium sized diner. Towards the right, separated by a large doorway, was the tastefully decorated arcade. The girls sat in a large corner booth, making sure to squeeze Amy in the middle to prevent her from escaping. "Wow, this place is great I'm glad we came!" exclaimed Lita. "And the scenery isn't bad to look at either." Mina jeered causing a couple of giggles, an eye roll, and a blush from Amy. Obviously talking about the insanely cute worker behind the counter talking to his equally cute male patrons sitting at the counter enjoying their lunch and coffee.

"I wonder if it's normal for so many cute guys to be in one place at the same time?" Serena pondered, "And they have milkshakes here!" she added after skimming through the menu. Rei just rolled her eyes "Well obviously they are on break from work, look some are still in their uniforms." She did have a point, the man at the end of the bar had short golden blond hair and was currently sporting a police uniform. Next to him a man sat with long platinum blond hair held together in a low ponytail was wearing a black suit and going by the gun and badge hung on his belt suggested he worked in law enforcement. He was currently poking the man next to him wearing blue scrubs with brown blond messy hair who shook his head tiredly at the one bothering him. Moving on down the row a man with shaggy brown waves of hair wearing faded jeans, steal toed boots, and a nice dress shirt sat, next to him sat the last man who had short black locks wearing a smartly tailored business suit

"Yup I like this place even more!" Serena grinned. Their boy gazing was interrupted by the ever so cute waiter they spotter earlier with his wind blown blond hair and friendly smile. "Well hello ladies, you girls must be new here so what can I get you?"

"Well you see..." Mina squinted reading his name tag "Andrew it's our friend here Amy's birthday today" gesturing to a red faced Amy "and she's going to have your crown special with a strawberry shake, and I'm going to have errrmm..." skimming through the choices while quickly adding how much money she had "a chocolate shake with a regular cheese burger!" The other girls took Mina's cue and order a cheeseburger and shake too while Andrew quickly jotted down the order. "Alright, four regular cheese burgers, five milk shakes chocolate and one strawberry, one crown special of a double bacon cheese burger fries and onion rings. I will try to get it out soon and for the birthday girl your order is on the house!" Andrew chirped and walked away before Amy could protest. "Cute and nice" Lita mused

"He's a keeper for sure, too bad we won't be staying here long enough. Well I don't know about you girls but lets play some games, who's coming?" Serena asked while sliding out of the booth and fishing out some money. Rei and Amy opted out deciding to stay and wait for their food while the other girls went and played.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whats wrong with your hair?" the cute raven haired man sitting at the bar asked pointing at her long golden locks of hair fashioned in two buns on top of her head. Serena had only been standing at the bar waiting for Andrew for a few seconds before she caught the eye of the hansom man, obviously not in a good way. "Theres nothing wrong with my hair!" Serena crossed her arms across her chest while jutting her nose in the air indignity. Her hair was convenient especially when jumping off of buildings and dealing with company goons, she thought. "What do you mean theres nothing wrong just look a..." "Darien!" Andrew cut in warned. "What can I do you for you...by the way I never got your name." Serena smiled brightly "My name is Serena, you obviously know who Amy is, and the girl sitting next to her is Rei. Oh and your change machine is broken can you break this for change?" "Well nice to meet you Serena just give me a minute." Andrew walked a couple of steps over to the cash register for her change. "Aren't you a little old for silly games?" The one by the name of Darien asked snidely, Andrew walked over glaring at Darien while handing Serena her change "Just ignore him Serena" She just thanked Andrew then turned her attention to Darien who was currently sporting an annoying smirk "Aren't you a little old to be picking on girls for their attention." Serena walked off leaving a laughing group of boys and one irritated Darien in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxx

The girls arrived at heir table just as their order arrived. After some introductions Andrew graced the girls with a winning smile and walked of to wait on other costumers.

"Oh I really like this place!" Mina giggled "Were definitely going to have to come back, even Serena was chatting with that hot guy at the end of the counter." Lita gossiped. Serena groaned "I was not chatting up that jerk, he was being mean to me. I was just standing there getting change for the machines and he just started making fun of me!" Serena exclaimed taking a bite of her burger.

Rei rolled her eyes "Really Serena stop being so dramatic, I doubt he was making fun of you. Why would a handsome man like that go out of his way to tease you!"

"You don't have to be so mean, I wouldn't lie." Serena muttered while angrily stirring her milkshake with the straw. Mina intervened before a fight broke out "Alright you two don't do this today, it's Amy's day remember. Now make-up and let's all have a nice day, okay?" Forcing Rei and Serena to mumbled their apologies to each other. "Good! Now I wonder what that cute waiter would look like without a shirt?" Mina fantasized, Amy blushed, and the rest of the girls laughed already forgetting about their tiff.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Meanwhile at the counter-

"Man Darien whats with you today? Didn't know you were that rude." The brunette sitting next to him asked "Did you not notice her hair, Nick? It's ridicules!" Darien replied. Nick just rolled his eyes and whatevering him. The man in the scrubs commented "I don't see whats wrong with it. I think her hair is cute." The man in the suit next to him, who goes by the name Matt, added "Have to agree with Zach on this one Darien, even though it's a slightly girly comment." while elbowing Zach in the ribs. "Naw guys, it's all kindergarten here, he likes her." Jay, the cop, snickered. "Well why didn't he just say hi to her like he usually does?" Zach asked. Matt replied "Oh I get it now, he really likes her and was too nervous to anything so he got her attention to only way he knew how. Awe how cute."

"Will you three stop talking about me like I'm not here! For your information I do not have a crush on her in anyway!" Darien exclaimed! "Sure you don't" Jay appeased "Though I do have to say her friends are just as good looking, the one with black hair is just my type of woman." he added while watching her laugh along with her friends. "Oh no, I recognize that look, just don't do anything stupid like with that Lucy girl. She still avoids you." Nick said. This got the other guys laughing, Jay's eyes widened and he exclaimed "You guys promised you wouldn't bring that up again! Plus I was 11 how was I suppose to know those flowers were poisonous." Nick raised one eyebrow "Oh, what about the chocolate?" he quipped. "I was 11 they looked like chocolate and my grandparents ate them so how could I know they were laxatives!" This sent all the guys in a roar of laughter. "Fine laugh it up boys but I'm an adult now so I am going to go over there and talk to her." As he was getting up though he noticed the girls tense up and quickly get up throwing money on the table and walking out of the diner leaving their half eaten meals behind. "Guess she really didn't want to talk to you, eh Jay" Matt teased. "Ah, bug off, I will wait until she comes in again." Jay answered then ran off to bother Andrew about his love interest's name. The others all slowly shaking their heads at their love sick fool of a friend.

-5 minutes earlier at the booth-

"Come on Amy it's your birthday don't you want to do anything else, like lets go to the park and flirt with boys." Lita and Mina begged. "No I just want a nice day at home and read or go to the library." Amy said. "Well it is Amy's birthday, how about the beach we could take the bus down there?" Rei suggested and Serena agreed "It is a nice day out and you do love swimming."

"Well I guess that sounds..." but Amy was cut off by a fearful gasp from Mina. "It's Diamond!" Mina exclaimed fearfully, eyes wide staring out the window. The other girls whipped their heads around to look and low and behold across the street talking to an unknown man was Diamond. The man who led the mercenaries to guard the company and had personally made their lives hell.

"I don't really want to go to the beach anymore." Amy confessed. Rei gulped "W..we should follow him and find out what he is doing here." The rest agreed, it was rare to see Diamond out in the open like this, and quickly leaving the diner to spy on their worse nightmare

AAAHHHH this chapter it done! So I sat down in front of the TV watching season 2 of Absolutely Fabulous


	4. NOTICE!

I'm sorry to get your hopes up with this notice but I wanted to let yall know that this story is not dead. I am working to finish it and hopefully will be done in the next 2 or 3 months. Due to my relapse in my illness and taking care of my grandparents during their last years of life I got too busy to update. I did lose a lot of the chapters due to computer failure but luckily for all of us it is mostly written down in a notebook. I am writing and editing like a mad woman now so please forgive my long absence.


End file.
